This invention relates to document handling apparatuses, and more particularly, it relates to a currency stacker and presenter which collects the documents such as currency and groups them prior to presenting them to a customer of an automated teller or cash dispensing machine, for example.
There are constant efforts being made to reduce the costs of currency dispensing apparatuses, to reduce the associated dispensing time, and to accommodate, readily, different sizes of documents or currency.